


Swoon

by kibasen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cuz i like tsunderes, gonta is indirectly mc's bff, kokichi googles 'how to get a girl to like you' n ...succeeds?, lots of fluff, mc is a tsundere, mc is female cuz ya, n i wanted to see if i could write one, the entire thing is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasen/pseuds/kibasen
Summary: Kokichi is hopeless at romance. So he decides to resort to Google, and follows a five-step plan on how to get a girl to like him.





	Swoon

"I'm telling you, I don't like Saihara like that!"

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!" 

"He really is just a friend!"

"I-It really hurts, y-y'know? I thought we were friends, but... You can't admit that you like Saihara..."

"Kokichi, you are so difficult! Ugh!"

You let out a frustrated groan and shoved passed the purple idiot, cursing under your breath, mouth tugged into a frown. Kokichi stopped, mouth opened in mid-sentence, watching you as you walk passed. He pouted and let out a small whine of defeat. 

Trying to find out if your crush liked anybody was hard...

"Huh? Is [Surname] angry?" Gonta asked, having noticed you storming out of the classroom in a hurry. "She seem upset..."

"It's nothing, Gonta," Kokichi grumbled, sliding into his chair. He placed his head on the desk, arms sprawled out before an imaginary light bulb appeared above his forehead. "Gonta, you're a gentleman, right? How do you get girls to like you?"

"Oh? Kokichi ask Gonta for help?" The green haired teen seemed surprised. "Gentlemen always help menfolk in need!"

"Soooo, how do you get girls to like you?"

"Um... Gonta just try and be nice... Gonta try to be gentleman to lady..."

Despite his eagerness to help and his expertise in being a gentleman, the entomologist seemed to be of no help. Well, Kokichi wasn't surprised, he had known Gonta wouldn't have given him a proper answer from the start... But it would be nice to try and get advice from someone who knew how to get girls to like you... Or was able to actually talk to a girl.

But, Kokichi had no friends, and no way was he about to be vulnerable to some random stranger. There was always a chance that it could backfire on him in the future!

So when everybody had returned to their dorms and fallen asleep, Kokichi stared at his phone screen, squinting at the bright light and letting out a scoff. Had he really gotten so pathetic that he would search Google, 'how to get a girl to like you'?

Suppressing a sigh, Kokichi rolled onto his side before deciding that it was worth a shot...

 

 

[1]

Look neat. Keep yourself well groomed and in shape. If you want to get a girl to like you, basic cleanliness and appearance are extremely important. Girls notice things like bad breath, flab, body odor and greasy hair before they notice that winning personality. Give them a chance to see your good qualities by making a good first impression with your appearance.

 

Kokichi stared down at his phone in distance. How could he be... neat? His D.I.C.E uniform was his trademark, his hair wouldn't go down no matter how hard he attempted to straighten it. Maybe this was entire thing was just pathetic? Maybe you really did like Saihara, or maybe even Gonta, or maybe even that space idiot Kaito

His scarf. Kokichi can take off his scarf. 

Well, taking your scarf off isn't exactly being neat, but it was something, right? He did want to put in effort in to woo this dumb crush off his... but was he willing to expose his neck to the nippy winds of Japan? Errr, actually, it was kind of warm today, so he could just play it off as being warm...

He was a silent genius.

After having breakfast and Gonta giving Kokichi his cookie, the purple haired boy made his way to class. Despite the many lingering looks and exclaims from Miu, Kokichi wasn't that bothered. He was still himself  ―  an annoying little gremlin  ―  but without his scarf. 

Kokichi slid the door open. "Good morning, [Surname]~!" he sang, taking his seat right beside you, leaning his head in his palm. "How are you this fine morning?"

You pulled a face. "Something's off about you today..." you mentioned. "Did that scarf take your vile personality away, too?" 

Kokichi feigned tears. "I-I-I can't believe you would treat me like this! Es-especially after I wished you good morning! WAAAAAAH!!"

"Nope, still there."

The bell eventually rang, and people filled in their seats. The teacher continued their lesson that had been left off yesterday. Kokichi didn't listen (he'd bother Kaede for the notes later) and doodled in his notebook, occasionally looking at you from the corner of his eye. Surprisingly, you had not so subtly been sending him glances the entire class and a small tinge of red on your cheeks.

Kokichi went to his next class with blossoming cheeks.

 

 

[2]

Speak to her. It's unlikely a girl will be at all interested in you if she doesn't know you exist. Make an effort to talk to her, even if approaching her seems scary at first. Highlight your compatibility as friends and more by talking about hobbies and interests that you have in common. Become her friend; she can't get close to you unless you're friends.

 

Kokichi seemed like an easy going boy. He was able to openly insult people or annoy them to no end. But having to have an actual conversation with someone was... conflicting. Talking about hobbies? Interests? Well... Kokichi liked video games, grape Panta and sweets. Those were pretty basic things, right? But how was he going to get grape flavoured Panta, sweets and video games into a conversation?

Turns out, he didn't have too.

"Eh?" you had gone one day, in the middle of lunch. You had been eating your bento that you had prepared that morning (seeing as you don't live in the dorms) and Kokichi was eating the usual fried rice (with Panta from the vending machine) that the school made. It was quiet, only you, Kokichi and some other girls in the class, eating peacefully.

Kokichi stopped mid-bite. He turned to you expectantly, rice sticking to the corners of his mouth. He hurried and chewed. "What is it, my beloved [Surname]? Did you finally realize you wanna join my super secret evil organization?!" His eyes practically sparkled. 

"No, it's just..." You motioned to his school bag with your chopsticks. "I didn't realize you liked that game, too."

"Huh?"  Kokichi looked down at his bag hanging from the desk. On the zip was a small key chain of a video game character that one of the D.I.C.E members bought for his birthday. "Oooh, that. Nishishi, do you really think I like a silly game like that~? Idiot [Surname]."

"Tch, and here I thought we could talk about something in common."

Common. They have a common interest. Oh my god, step two is so much easier than he thought.

"O-Of course, I lied!" Kokichi let out a nervous laugh. "Neko Atsume is, in fact, D.I.C.E's favourite game, y'know?"

"Then why did you lie?" you huffed, shoving some stir-fried vegetables into your mouth.

"It would be tragic if such a well respected, evil organization had a favourite game silly as that..."

"D.I.C.E's favourite game or yours?"

"Take a guess!"

"...Fine. Yours."

Kokichi let out a faux gasp. "H-How did you know?"

"Because why else would you have a Neko Atsume key chain?"

"Oh," Kokichi deadpanned, "I never thought that far ahead."

"Idiot."

For the rest of lunch, you and Kokichi had ended up talking about Neko Atsume and your other favourite games. Kokichi felt almost as if you two had reached a level ground as if you were beginning to form a friendship instead of your "frenemies" relationship. 

It brought a blush to your cheeks that night when you noticed his stupid purple eyes light up when he was talking about dumb videos games and dumb cats. You don't even like Neko Atsume ― you just recognized the key chain and wanted an excuse to talk to Kokichi...

Talk about tsunderes, right?

 

 

[3]

Compliment her. If you really like someone, you probably appreciate a lot of things about her. Why not let her know? If anything is different or new (her hairstyle, nail polish colour, shirt, etc.), make note of it. The more unique the compliment, the better received it will be.

 

Your day wasn't going very well. Your alarm was kept on silent, you had to skip on your breakfast, and most importantly, you forgot your scarf that day. You had to suffer through the piercing, freezing cold weather on your run to school. Fortunately, you made it on time. Unfortunately, you were probably going to end up sick.

You were jealous of that cute gremlin Kokichi that could just have a scarf with him the entire day... And be warm and stuff... And now you had to go out of the cold to walk home. The entire school day left you with sighing and Gonta asking if you were okay and asking if you wanted the spare lunch cookie that he saved. What a beautiful boy.

You ended up sharing it. Anyways, you were dreading the end of the school day.

And when it came, Kokichi couldn't help but notice your distress. Obviously, he was aware of how late you woke up. You were always the first one inside the class every morning, yet you came rushing in seconds before the first bell with messy clothes and shivering. 

"[Surname]~!" the teen called out, stopping you near the front entrance of the school. "What are you doing?"

You huffed and looked away. "What does it look like? I'm going home."

"Ehhhh? But you'll totally freeze to death! What am I going to do? Go hang out with Saihara and that filthy cum dumpster Iruma? Jeez, [Surname], if you hated me that much you should have just said so!"

You grumbled and crossed your arms. "I... I don't hate you, dumbass."

"Awe, you love me?" Kokichi felt his cheeks heat up. "That's so sweet!"

"I will hit you."

"Tch. Fine. Be like that." The boy laced his fingers behind his neck and turned on his heel. "Guess you don't want my scarf, after all, then... Especially when I reached out to you... Not cool, [Surname]."

"Huh?" You blinked once. Twice. You lunged forward and grasped onto Kokichi's wrist (it was tiny). "What do you mean?"

"Oh, so now you're interested... What's in it for me, huh?"

"...I'll make you a bento tomorrow."

"And you won't sleep in this time?" His taunting smirk made you flush in embarrassment. 

You puffed out your cheeks and scuffed the heel of your foot against the floor. "It was one time," you uttered.

Kokichi nodded slowly, eyes gleaming. "Uh-huh. But fine... If you make it a cute bento, I'll even let you keep the scarf!"

"Eh?!"

"I know, right? So scandalous... But as the leader of the world's most dangerous organization, I have many duplicates... You must have really low standards for me, [Surname]!"

"Hurry up and give me the damn scarf, you fool!"

Kokichi burst out laughing while untying the checkered scarf from behind his neck. You had expected him to just hand it to you, but nooooo  ―   he had to step forward and oh-so-sensually wrap it around your neck with a concentrated look on his face. He had his tongue sticking out a little at the corner of his mouth, eyebrows furrowed and purple oddly focused. You flushed redder than you have ever before in your life. You put Himiko's hair to shame.

Kokichi stepped back, hands on his hips and a stern look on his face. He looked you up and down. Clearly, a white and black scarf doesn't go well with a green sailor fuku, but it... looked cute because it was you wearing it. God, when had become such a sap?

"Well," Kokichi began, sighing through his nose. "Obviously, it doesn't look as good on you as it does me, but... it's cute."

You wanted to press your forehead against the wall. "S-Stop saying such weird things!"

The teen stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. He reminded you of a child that just got told 'no' for the first time. "You really are such a tsun-tsun, [Surname]! But that's okay because it's one of the things I like about you."

"AAAarghhhh!!"

"H-Hey put me down!"

 

 

[4]

Impress her. There's no one-size-fits-all solution here. What impresses one girl might make another roll her eyes. Your best bet is to be yourself. Demonstrate a unique skill, talent or something difficult to do that you're proud of, something that sets you apart from the crowd. Not only will this make her feel good about you, but it can boost your confidence, too.

 

Kokichi was a gremlin of many talents. Lock picking, skilled pranks that he usually framed Kaito for, impeccable lying skills... He was sure he was going to easily impress you, but you were a tsundere, so that was going to be hard. He knew you liked video games, he knew you were also a somewhat-okay liar (he found your stammers during your Neko Atsume talk less than convincing you actually play the game) and that you were a good cook (seeing as you two decided to eat your homemade bentos outside for once).

It was cute. It had a cat theme and the chopsticks were brightly coloured. Along with the flowery patterned boxes, and the totes adorabes cat themed furoshiki, Kokichi was sure he was in love.

But, Kokichi being Kokichi, gets bored easily. All was according to plan. He excused himself, sneaked into the game room and avoiding the nerds-in-love (Saihara and Akamatsu) and stole a game he found very boring. And he was sure you would get bored with it too!

"Chess?" you inquired, chopsticks still in hand. You had rice at the corner of your mouth and Kokichi was tempted to do the cliche lick-it-off but it was literally on your lip and oh my god he's zoning out― "Oi, don't―"

"Jeez, [Surname], can't you get the hint?" Kokichi scoffed, sitting down and motioning to his scarf. "Along with Neko Atsume, D.I.C.E does have its favourite board game too!"

"B-But it's chess?"

"Are you saying there's something wrong with chess?" 

"Yeah. It's boring and I don't know how to play," you bluntly stated, swinging your legs under the bench. You shoved some udon into your mouth. 

Kokichi let out a mischievous giggle. "Me neither! But that's the beauty of life, my dearest [Surname]... Improvising has a lot of perks." He began to very messily unbox it. "Like the time a secret mission went wrong and I had to improvise! I had to pretend that I was a child who lost their beloved mother! When actually I was stealing an expensive diamond!"

The pieces were horribly set and placed in the wrong order. 

You snorted. "Wow, you really are a phantom thief, huh?"

"Glad you noticed! I'll go first."

You and Kokichi played the improvised game of chess. Despite not knowing how to play, you were aware of that fact that Kokichi's knight couldn't jump across the board and knock all your pieces off of the board and onto the grass... But it's okay because you did the exact same thing back to him and held his King hostage. 

Kokichi let out a sigh, head in his hand, holding your Queen. "This is boring, I feel like I'm going to die! Boredom has to be humans worst enemy... Maybe not to Kiibo, though."

You blew a raspberry, head also held in your hand. You held Kokichi's King in hand. "Kiibo probably heard you. He's by the fountain and he looks like he's contemplating to march over here or not."

"Hey, Kii-boy!" Kokichi exclaimed, turning around and waving obnoxiously. "Anyways, I'm boooored... Entertain me!"

"Why the hell should I?"

"Oh, I dunno~. Cuz we're friends~." As he sang, Kokichi dug into his pocket and produced... a knife?

You stopped, eyes wide and mouth agape. "Why the hell do you have that?!"

"I told you, I'm bored!"

"So you're going to partake in some weird masochistic fantasy?!"

"Shut up, you loudmouth! Stupid Kii-boy will here and he'll snitch." The purplenette pouted. "Have you ever heard of the Knife Game?"

"Are you serious, Oma? That's dangerous!"

"Potato, po-tato," Kokichi replied, placing his hand flat on the table. He readied the knife with a pinpointed look and stabbed it between the gaps of his fingers. 

You watched in dreaded angst, but eventually untensed when he had gotten a steady pace. Then your heart rate spiked when he got faster, and faster and faster until...

"Ow!"

"Kokichi!"

"Hey, you called me by my first name!"

You let out a frustrated groan before hurrying over to his side of the bench. You dug into your skirt pocket and took out your handkerchief, placing it on his bleeding hand that he was cradling tightly. His hands shook and you applied even more pressure to the wound.

"You idiot!" you exclaimed, "Why would you do something so dangerous?" Kokichi stared at you with an expression you've never seen before. "Hey, are you okay?"

"You're worried about me," he said, no hint of teasing. "Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?! I care about you!"

He stayed silent and finally looked down at the blood-soaked handkerchief. You sighed and stood up, taking Kokichi's hand in yours and guiding it to where your hand was previously. Kokichi looked up at you in question.

You sighed and put your hands on your hips. "I'm gonna go look for a first-aid kit. You stay here, okay?" You promptly turned on your heel but stopped when you felt something grip your sailor fuku. "Huh?"

"I... care about you, too." His voice was quiet, and you almost hadn't heard it. 

Your eyes widened for a brief second before taking on a bashful smile. You placed your hand on top of his for a second and gave him a gentle smile. "I know."

Kokichi could barely contain his blush. He was just glad that you scurried off to find that first-aid kit. Maybe his plan hadn't gone the exact way he thought it would, but at least he had made an impression on you. Not exactly impressing you, but... 

You two were definitely closer now.

 

 

[5]

Ask her out. Once you feel comfortable, invite her to go somewhere or to do something with you. Make sure it's something that you're both interested in. If you want, show her your world. Bring her somewhere that you feel comfortable and preferably, where you have or do something you're proud of.

 

The last step. The final step. There was nothing Kokichi could do to prevent it. How should he go about it? Casually? Dramatically? Gonta-like? Or maybe he should pretend there are extra steps to just completely avoid confessing and becoming vulnerable in general? 

During the next few days, Kokichi had completely closed himself off to people around him. Every day he'd be thinking, and even the oblivious Gonta had picked up on it and worriedly voiced his concerns to you. Being the only person Kokichi could call a friend, you knew something was wrong.

So you cornered him one day, kabedonning him to the wall as he tried to escape you during lunch. He attempted to run under your arm, but all you did was easily loop an arm around his waist and push him back into the wall. He glared up at you with pink cheeks, caged to the wall.

Kokichi soon pouted afterwards. "How dirty of you, [Surname]. Cornering me in an empty hallway where you know nobody will be... You're so confident you won't be caught you completely forgot there was a closet behind you!" You didn't turn around to look. Kokichi visibly deflated and sighed. "Okay. Games up. Why have you decided to glue me to the wall with the pathetic smoulder of yours?"

"It-it's not pathetic!" you spluttered out, eyebrows furrowed. "Anyway... you've been... ignoring me..." Your voice got timid. "And I wanted to know if... something was wrong."

"Wow, [Surname], breaking the tsundere act out of worry for me?" Kokichi's teasing smile returned. "You really do care!"

You huffed. "Don't try and joke your way out of this. I just wanted to let you know that... You're my friend, and you can talk to me if you want too..."

Kokichi's expression visibly changed. His eyes went wide, then dull and downcast. His lips curled down into a frown. You put two and two together.

"Kokichi..." you began, deciding not to face the embarrassment of using his first name. "Are you upset about us... being friends?"

"If I give an honest answer, it'll get boring." Kokichi gave a fake grin, his familiar 'nishishi' laughter ringing down the empty hallway. "So I'm gonna leave now! Can you move your arm?"

Oh. Oh, you understood perfectly. 

"B-Be quiet for a minute, will you?" you stammered. "Close your eyes."

"You perv, but okay, I guess." Kokichi obediently shut his eyes tightly, cheeks getting redder by the second. "If you try and take my clothes off, I'll scre- mmm..."

Kokichi was promptly silenced. Your eyes clenched shut and the arms balancing against the wall shook in nerves. Your stomach erupted in butterflies and your lips tingled. Kokichi's lips were soft, but when he kissed back it was...

Pitiful. Not like you knew how to kiss either, but you sure damn well knew that he was using too much force. But it was a nice kiss. It was a damn great kiss because it was a kiss with the boy you had been pining over since like, ever.

You almost didn't want to pull back. 

"Eh? Are you seriously embarrassed right now?" Kokichi asked after you stepped back. "Hey, I didn't say you could move your arms!"

"You did like two seconds ago!"

"Yeah, but then you kissed me and I want you to tower over me again." Kokichi puffed his red cheeks out. Although he remained confident and unbothered, you should see his hands slightly shaking and his breathing irregular. 

You placed your hand against the wall beside his head, leaning your lower arm fully again the wall. He gave a cheesy grin and giggled mischievously before wrapping his arms around your waist. He leaned his head against your shoulder, his surprisingly soft hair tickling your neck. It was an awkward position, but it was... oddly comfortable. 

"Hey, um―" you began but was cut off.

"Can we just stay like this? Just for a little while." Kokichi's voice was muffled. "Also, let's go on a date after school."

"Oh, okay."

"I thought you were a tsundere, [Name]."

"Tch. Fine." You cleared your throat and restarted. "F-F-Fine, but not because I-I want to or a-anything... B-Baka!"

"Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please think about looking at my tumblr! ^^ (dr53imagines)


End file.
